Average Sunday
by FanggirlX
Summary: Tohru goes about her day cleaning with her three housemates each helping her in their own way.


**A.N.- My first attempt at writing for Fruits Basket. It is pretty short because it's just an experiment. Please let me know how you like it and if I did ok. Thank you and enjoy!**

**FanggirlX**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.**

* * *

A chirping bird acted as her alarm clock on the bright warm Sunday morning. Stirring underneath her covers Tohru peeked out from the edge of her blankets at her actual alarm clock. It wasn't set to go off for about another hour, but since she was already up…

Stretching, the brunette yawned widely and swung her legs over to the side of her bed. She might as well get up and get started since she was awake.

After she was showered and dressed she headed for the kitchen to start breakfast.

She lived with three men and each had a hearty appetite.

As she turned to enter the main room on her journey to the kitchen Tohru spied Kyo out in the yard practicing.

Smiling sweetly at the orange haired boy she continued on her way. He seemed at peace this morning, she was happy for that; of course, it could be because Yuki wasn't awake yet. The soft spoken boy was not a morning person so he often slept in when he could. Which gave both the cat and the rat a short reprieve from their seemingly constant disagreements and arguments.

Tohru went about starting the meal while she hummed happily to herself.

There were many things that could be said about one Tohru Honda. She was a warm and cheerful person. She was friendly and kind hearted. She was a willing hard worker and very loyal to her friends. However, she was also no genius and often found herself lost deep in her thoughts.

As Tohru stood at one counter chopping vegetables she was once again in that position, lost in the realms of her mind.

While she enjoyed whatever thoughts had swept her away she failed to notice that the stew from last night's diner she'd set on the stove to reheat was beginning to bubble over.

As Shigure was passing by, humming to himself, he caught a whiff of smoke.

Hurrying to the kitchen he quickly assessed the situation and turned the burner down, saving the stew from scorching.

He stared at Tohru in disbelief. She'd yet to even realize he was there, much less what had happened.

Shaking his head he smiled amused as he turned to leave the small kitchen. That Tohru, such a sweet girl and yet she really did often come off as an airhead. What would she do without people such as himself to watch out for her?

"Oh hi, Shigure! Good morning!" she greeted him, her voice filled with pep.

Turning back to face her he gave her a broad smile, "Why good morning to you too, Tohru. Breakfast smells lovely."

She smiled happily, "Thank you. I hope it suits your liking."

Casting a glance at the stew he'd saved he smiled at her, "I'm sure it will. Your cooking is always divine."

A soft blush stained the girl's cheeks. "Thank you."

Nodding he waved and headed back for his study; he had a deadline coming up and he needed to make…plans. Mii would not know what hit her this time. Grinning wickedly he closed himself away awaiting the announcement that breakfast was ready.

------

Later that afternoon Tohru was hanging the laundry out to dry since it was such a lovely day outside. Once again she was humming cheerfully to herself as she went about her work.

A small brown bird joined with her, his song melding with hers in an odd harmony. Tohru became caught up in her delight and all of her attention was focused now on the small bird.

Because of her duet partner she was unaware that the wind was beginning to pick up. The breeze became a true wind and several of the articles of clothing she'd pinned up flapped in the steadily growing zephyr.

Yuki who was walking by with a book in hand noticed that the top pieces of laundry on the pile in the basket were beginning to move. Then before his very eyes he watched them be picked up by the wind and dance away on the air. Gasping quietly he dashed to catch the items before they landed somewhere and became soiled. Chasing the wind as it teasingly toted the clothes all about Yuki struggled to save each piece.

Finally after exerting much effort he caught them all and carried them back to the basket, placing his book on the pile so that they did not fly away again.

He stood still a moment and watched Miss Honda hum with the tiny bird and a small smile touched his lips. Miss Honda seemed to hold the heart of a child sometimes, she never ceased to amaze him.

Knowing that if he left her as is she'd probably forget about the laundry for quite a while he softly called, "Miss Honda?"

Jumping at the unexpected voice she turned to see Yuki standing a foot or two behind her, by her basket.

"Would you like company as you finished hanging these?" he asked with a kind smile on his handsome face.

Nodding she gave him a bright smile of her own as she hurried back to the clothes and began hanging them up again.

"Oh thank you, that'd be wonderful." she exclaimed twisting to smile at him once more.

Retrieving his book he stood guard of the clothes to make sure the wind didn't steal any more clothes to play with.

He listened quietly to Miss Honda's happy chattering and handed her piece after piece. She worked so hard for everyone else, it was not bothersome at all to have to help her every now and then. He saw it was completely fair in trade.

------

That evening the sky was a deep crimson bleeding into a warm orange, the entire world cast in a pink tint from the colorful display.

Tohru was at the top of the stairs inside the house scrubbing the floors. She was trying to hurry and finish because it was almost time to take dinner off the stove. Kyo walked out of his room and his scarlet eyes spotted Tohru on her hands and knees in front of the stairway. She was talking softly to herself about something or other as she scrubbed the floor boards.

He shook his head at the brunette and started to head back into his room; he could get to the roof through the window in his room just as easy as he could from being outside. He'd rather not walk by her and disturb her, she seemed so happy.

Just as the boy was opening his bedroom door he heard a faint beeping from a timer downstairs; it was an alert to let Tohru know dinner needed to be taken up now.

Gasping she leapt to her feet, forgetting that she was on a slick floor. A scream was trapped in her throat as her feet flew out from under her and she started to tumble forward. She'd fall head first down the stairs!

Kyo dashed for her and grabbed her wrist with one hand as he grabbed the stair rail with the other.

Panting, he hurriedly checked with wide worried eyes to see if she were injured or not. Tohru looked over her shoulder at him, her face white as a sheet and eyes doubled in fear.

Kyo gently tugged her back up the stairs and waited for her to get a good footing before he released her wrist.

Feeling his anger bubble up, ready to burst at the stupidity of this air head Kyo quickly bit his cheek and clenched his jaw tightly working to reign in his temper.

Tohru was babbling on and on thanking him profusely for saving her. What, was he supposed to just let her fall? Idiot.

Tohru moved to head down the stairs again after bowing to him for what was probably the fifteenth time.

Kyo grabbed her hand and jerked her back. "What the hell are you doing?! You wanna fall again?!" he snapped. Turning his head away in a huff he hid the slight blush on his cheeks from holding her hand.

"Just stay here until the floor is dry. I'll go take care of dinner."

Before she could argue he leapt down the staircase to the floor below and headed for the kitchen.

Tohru stood at the top of the staircase, a hand at her throat in gentle surprise. Smiling softly she quietly thanked the hot headed boy and stepped back to wait a few minutes for the floor to dry more.

------

At dinner, as everyone sat around the table Tohru asked about their day. Shigure answered first and then asked about hers. As the three listened to her quickly sum up her day they all unknowingly shared in a hidden smile. Tohru had had a safe and happy Sunday because they'd watched over her. They were always watching over her.

Each felt certain that no matter the future and what it held, they always would. She was their Tohru, their sweet innocent air head who cared for them as no one else ever had and they'd never let anything bad befall her if it were in their power to protect her.


End file.
